


movie nights

by haleyjqmes



Series: percabeth drabbles [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Movie Night, Percy is a Dork, Wizard of Oz References, percabeth, percy and annabeth, percy and annabeth are babies, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleyjqmes/pseuds/haleyjqmes
Summary: percy and annabeth argue over the movie annabeth picks for movie night.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, percabeth - Relationship
Series: percabeth drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006587
Kudos: 25





	movie nights

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i hope you enjoy this (extremely) short drabble! its been a while since i've last written something so i'm sorry if it's a little rough around the edges :) 
> 
> twitter: wiscgirIs

“Seriously?” Percy asked as the movie began. “The Wizard of Oz?”

The two demigods were alone at Percy's mom's apartment, settled in for their annual movie night.

“What?” Annabeth questioned.

“Isn’t it a little dark?”

“What do you mean ‘dark’?” Annabeth laughed. “It's a classic movie.”

“Yeah a classic movie, sure,” Percy said in a spooky voice. “A classic movie with a dark history," He leaned in closer to her and spoke quietly for effect.

“Oh shut up,” Annabeth playfully shoved him away, laughing at his comment. “You know none of that is true,” She settled in the crook of his arm, leaning her head on his chest. 

“How can you be so sure?” He looked down at her with a fake serious look on his face.

“Because it’s been debunked by historians. Now shut up and watch the movie,” She pushed his cheek so he would be facing the screen.

Percy mocked her under his breath, provoking Annabeth to hit him with a pillow to shut him up.  
“You are such a baby!” She said playfully. 

“Oh I’m a baby?” Percy taunted, pointing a finger at his chest. 

“Yes!” Annabeth replied.

“You’re the one who wouldn’t watch Harry Potter with me because of one spider scene!” He continued to tease.

“Not fair! It was scary and they don’t even warn you! All of a sudden it’s just a million tiny little spiders running around Hogwarts!” She stood up, waving her arms around to make her point. 

“If I warn you, will you watch Chamber of Secrets with me?” Percy looked up at her.

“...No.” Annabeth stood her ground.

“I promise to cover your little eyes when it happens.” He pouted at her. 

“...Fine. But only if we can watch The Wizard of Oz now.”

“Yay!” Percy cheered, pulling her back down onto the couch with him. “Now let’s watch your creepy little movie.” He gestured carelessly at the screen.

“It's a children's movie!” Annabeth said, going back to her spot, using Percy as a pillow.

“That’s what they want you to think.”


End file.
